Yu-Gi-Oh: GX Shadows of Life
by crusade332
Summary: Jaden and his twin sister Jamie have lost everything due to a fatal incident but was taken in by his mentor. He has set out to prove that he is the best of the best and that begins at Duel Academy
1. Chapter 1

Jaden's P.O.V.

I had nothing, only my Deck and my Twin Sister, Jamie are all I left in my life. After a fatal accident took my parents life we lived on the streets. That is until my mentor took me in. He cared for me and my sister and for that I am grateful and would do anything to repay him. It also turns out I've got an evil side, but my mentor has helped me to control it and use it to my advantage but more on that later.

So that's what I was going to do, I was with my Twin Sister, my mentor/guardian and his friend in a car where they were on their to the prestigious Duel Academy. The car stopped outside the entrance exams but before me and my sister could get out of the car, we were stopped outside Kaiba Land

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Jaden wait, I have something to give you from me and Pegasus" said a deep voice from the right side the car. The owner of the voice handed him 6 cards. "What are these" Jaden asked his mentor. "These are gifts from Pegasus and mine are these" said the deep voice handing over 4 cards as Jaden just stared in awe. "Thanks teach you're the best" Jaden said pulling him into a quick hug before letting go.

"Jamie, don't think we forgot about you" another deep voice said from the other side of the car handing her 4 cards. "Those are from me" the deep voice said as Jamie just looked on in awe at the cards. "And these are from Pegasus" the voice said again handing her another 6 cards as she looked even more awed if possible. "You guys are the best" Jamie said pulling the other man into a hug who hesitated for a second before hugging back.

"We'll be back from DA before you know" Jaden said cheerfully. "Remember, if you do anything I will know about it" said the voice on the left. "We'll try not to cause too much trouble but hey, it likes us" Jaden said as Jamie mock glared at him.

"Yeah, whatever, we'll call you to come pick us up when we kick their ass" Jamie said earning a grin from Jaden as they left the vehicle. "So Jaden, ready to try out these new cards" Jamie said smiling. "Yeah sis, I'm so pumped" Jaden responded as they walked up the desk and gave their names to front desk and walked inside the building and began to look at the duels ongoing. He saw a duel going on that caught his eye.

A kid had a Vorse Raider and one Facedown Card and had 3200 Life Points while his Duel Proctor had Gear Golem the moving Fortress and Big Shield Gardna and 1900 life points.

"Alright new guy, you got 2 monsters staring you down. Do you A) Throw in the towel, B) Beg for Mercy or C) Run home to Mama" the Duel proctor taunted the applicant. "I'll go with D none of the above, I activate my Ring of Destruction Trap Card and use it on my Vorse Raider" the boy said pressing a button on his disc to reveal the card before blowing up his own monster causing him to win the duel.

"Nice move Applicant, welcome to the Academy" the Proctor said. "Thank you" the boy bowed before walking off.

"Sweet, there's a good duelist" Jamie pointed out as Jaden nodded. "You read my mind" Jaden said before they heard a couple of people next to him talking.

"That guys pretty good, huh Chazz" said one of the boys in the group. "Yeah I heard he was a whiz kid, guess it's true, right Chazz" said another kid in the posse. "He's a punk, we went to a prep school so were ready for Duel Academy. They don't know what their getting into but they'll learn the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way" a kid with a spiky black hair said cockily.

"That guy was good" said a voice that made Jamie jump but not Jaden, he just turned to see a short boy with spikey blue hair and glasses. "I heard that he got the highest Exam score out of everyone that applied" the bluenette said.

"Nice, we barely passed" Jamie said as Jaden nodded. "Yeah, tests not are thing but dueling, let's just say were in a league of our own" Jaden said chuckling after the statement. "Yeah, I barely passed as well. By the way my name is Syrus Truesdale" said the boy now dubbed Syrus. "I'm Jamie Yuki and this is my twin brother Jaden" Jamie said introducing herself and her Brother to the short boy.

"Hey Bastion, sweet duel" Jaden complimented as the boy walked up the stairs to the group. "Thank you" Bastion replied.

"Yeah by the looks of things you'll be the third best here" Jamie said gesturing to herself and her brother. Bastion was about to ask what she meant before Jaden was called over the P.A.

"Will Jaden Yuki please report to duel field number 4" said a voice over the system causing Jaden to snap up. "Well that's me" Jaden said to the group before walking off before he heard his sister call out, "Don't forget our deal" Jamie called out to him before turning to the group. "Would you mind telling us of this deal" Bastion inquired politely as Jamie nodded.

"Okay, one turn kill or we get to throw each other off the cliff when we get to D.A.

…

At this a girl up on the top floor paled as she heard his name, "No Way" she said causing the person next to her to look at her.

…

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year" said one of the upper chairman. "I agree" said a teacher as more nodded their head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the last two applicants have arrived Mr. Crowler" A man in a business suit said to the shemale thing.

"Excuse me, did you just call me mister" the man named Crowler snapped.

"Sorry miss, I'm new here" the man said to Crowler who looked like he'd blown a fuse. "I'll have you know I have a PhD in dueling that earned me the title of Doctor" Crowler fumed angrily, "Now tell the truants they'll have to come back next year"

"Give them a chance"

"Come off it"

"Doctor Crowler, they weren't late" said the man in the business suit as everyone face palmed while Crowler fumed.

"Well I don't care I'm going to duel them anyway" Crowler said as he walked off but he was stopped. "But doctor, what Exam Deck are you going to use" the man said as Crowler smiled maliciously. "Leave that to me"

…

Once Jaden got to the platform they began the 'pleasantries' "So, what's your name"

"Jaden Yuki and perhaps you can answer me a question" he replied.

"Okay"

"Why do you look like a gay cross dresser" Jaden said to Crowler earning a laugh from everyone. "Why you little brat, I'm going to beat you so bad you're gonna cry" Crowler said. It was so quiet you could hear crickets chirping.

"Okay then make me look like the bad guy, Duel Vest on" Crowler said activating his duel disks. "Sweet disk but I've got way better ones" Jaden said smiling before activating his own.

"I'll go first then" Crowler said drawing a card before putting it in his hand. "I place two cards facedown then I activate Heavy Storm which allows me to have 2 summon Two Tokens (1000/1000) since the facedown card was Statue of the Wicked, and then I sacrifice those two monsters to summon ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM (3000/3000)" Crowler shrieked as he summoned his legendary monster while most of the student body gasped.

"No way Jaden's going to be able to beat that monstrosity" Bastion said before Jamie started laughing, "Your saying Jaden will beat Crowler with that thing on his field" Syrus said as Jamie nodded, "I'll beat you 20 each of you that Jaden will win next turn" Jamie said smiling. "Deal" Syrus and Bastion said shaking her hands.

"Next I'll play Spell Economics so I don't have to pay life points to activate my spell card Confiscation which I'll use to send a card to your graveyard… and it's Monster Reborn" Crowler said as Jaden put Monster Reborn into his Graveyard. "That all teach" Jaden said as Crowler nodded.

"Alright, my draw" Jaden said drawing a card effortlessly. "This duel is over" Jaden said as everyone but Jamie gasped. "Preposterous" Crowler shrieked but Jaden just smirked. "Let me show you, first I'll play Foolish Burial to send a Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard then I'll use the Spell Card E – Emergency Call to bring back Monster Reborn then I'll use it to bring back my Yubel (0/0) onto the field" Jaden said as Yubel appeared on the field but Crowler soon started laughing.

"So that monster is going to beat with 0 attack points" Crowler laughed. "Geez teach, I thought you had a PhD in Dueling so then you should know its special ability, but that's for later. Now I'll equip Axxe of Depair to your Ancient Fear Golem on the field" Jaden said as Crowler and most of the student body started laughing.

"Now I have a monster with 4000 attack points, how is that going to help you" Crowler laughed once more as Jaden looked furious. "JUST SHUT UP" Jaden screamed as his eyes flickered Gold at Crowler who just shrieked in fear and shut up. "Good, Yubel attack" Jaden said playing his last card.

"Alright now Yubel attack" Jaden said to Yubel attack Ancient Gear Golem. "But you'll lose" Crowler said before looking at his Life Points and screamed. "But but but how?" Crowler asked Jaden who just turned around and said, "Maybe you should study your cards" Jaden said darkly to Crowler who had steam coming out of his ears.

Jaden turned around and made his way back up the steps smiling at Jamie who returned a little too enthusiastically. "What" Jaden asked Jamie who just grinned. "3, 2, 1," "JADEN" someone behind them screamed as Jaden turned around but was mobbed by a blob of blonde hair.

"Wait, who are you, no. I'm dreaming, Jamie pinch me" Jaden said before squealing as a pain zapped through his arm and shook. "Jamie" Jaden whined before wrapping his arms around the blob of blonde before she released and Jamie pounced on her before Jaden pulled the two into a group hug much to Bastion and Syrus' surprise. "Ummmm" Syrus said not knowing what to say before Bastion fake coughed. "Oh right, guys this is Alexis, Alexis, Bastion and Syrus" Jamie said pointing at people respectively.

"Pardon me asking but what is your association with her" Bastion asked Jaden and Jamie. "Huh, long lost best friend" Jamie said before resuming to catch up with Alexis.

"Would Jamie Yuki please proceed to field 1, Jamie Yuki to field 1" said the voice over the speaker said while Jamie sighed. "That's me, well talk later" Jamie said before walking off to her duel. "So what happened, it has been 5 years since we last saw each other" Alexis asked Jaden. "Oh you know, my mentor took us in and looked after us after the incident and a couple of other stuff happened but nothing to interesting and don't tell anyone about him" Jaden said shrugging it off.

"Jaden, would it be alright to know what deck your sister uses" Syrus asked Jaden. "She uses a Dragon Deck as well as a few others but mainly her Dragon" Jaden said shocking Syrus. "She uses Dragon's, she seems too nice to use Dragons" Syrus said as Jaden chuckled. "Yeah, she's not like other girls who would usually use Fairy Types or something like that" Jaden replied before sighing at the field.

"Crowler just loves being beaten" Jaden said before sitting down onto a seat and kicking his feet up onto the empty chair in front of him as everyone began to sit down.

…

"So you're the sister of that brat" Crowler spat while Jamie frowned. "I DARE you to talk about my brother like that again, you don't know his hardships" Jamie said looking away for a second. "What, being a horrible duelist" Crowler said just to piss off Jamie who just looked at him in pity and anger.

"Crowler is about to get fucked up" Jaden said also glaring at Crowler while he thought if he should sic Malicious Edge on him or not.

"And how do you know that" Syrus asked Jaden who just smirked. "See the look in her eyes" Jaden began while everyone nodded, "well they'll cop her strongest monster"

…

"Loser's first" Jamie said too Crowler who drew a card. "Alright then, I'll play Spell Economics then I'll activate Mausoleum of the Emperor" Crowler said playing the two spell cards in his hands allowing him not to take damage from Mausoleum of the Emperor's effect.

"Then I'll use that to let me summon ANCIENT GEAR GADJILITRON DRAGON" Crowler shrieked before releasing the menacing monster with 3000 ATK points. "I'll end my turn with that" Crowler said to Jamie who smirked.

"Alright then First Pot of Greed then I'll use Future Fusion" Jamie said drawing 2 cards before sending 5 to the graveyard. "And then I'll play Dark Fusion to summon the monsters I just sent there so say hello to my FIVE GOD DRAGON" Jamie said as everyone in the stadium aside from Jaden screamed in horror at the five headed dragon. "And I'm not done yet, next I'll play Dark Fusion, so by discarding 2000 Life Points I can summon any monster I want that was removed from play, so I'll summon my 3 BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS and my RED EYES BLACK DRAGON and then I'll use Fusion Gate to fuse my 3 blue eyes to create BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON and then I'll use Fusion Gate again to fuse my Ultimate Dragon with my Black Luster Soldier" Jamie said fusing monsters over and over.

"To summon MASTER OF DRAGON SOLDIER, then I'll play Re-Fusion to bring back my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon before sacrificing that to summon BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON" Jamie yelled leaving her with 1200 Life Points. "But I'm not done yet, I'll sacrifice my Red Eyed Black Dragon to summon, RED EYES DARKNESS DRAGON" Jamie screamed once more as her field looked almost unstoppable. It consisted of Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, Master of Dragon Soldier and Five God Dragon.

"Next time, DO NOT piss me off" Jamie said as the monsters took it as their signal to attack before blasting Crowler and his Life Points sky high.

…

"Really sis, I know you defended me but that was a bit overkill" Jaden said as Jamie shrugged before she was pulled into a hug. "But thanks" Jaden said before letting go.

"Well know that this is all done, we best be going" Jaden said but was stopped by Alexis. "At least take my number, it has been 5 years" Alexis told him before he gave his phone to Alexis who put her number into and gave it back.

"Why don't all off you come over to mine and chill" Jamie said receiving a look from Jaden but then shrugged. "Sounds good" Jaden said as everyone agreed in some way. "Sweet, by the way we live with our mentor and do not, and I mean do not tell anyone who he is" Jamie said strictly while everyone nodded.

Jaden whipped out his phone before texting his mentor, _well hve company bring limo. _"What" Jaden asked as all eyes were on him. "Who was that" Syrus asked. "Told teach to bring the Limo" Jaden said smiling before hearing a beep and checked his phone.

"He's here let's go" Jaden said as they left and Jaden led them to the limo as a door swung open and they all jumped into which they all received the shock of their lives.

"Here is my mentor…


	2. Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V.

Jaden and his friends had taken up the whole back row of the plane they were on. "So you really walked into a lingerie store Jaden" Syrus said laughing while Jaden looked embarrassed. "Hey, in my defense I was blindfolded and was dared to find my way into the pizza joint" Jaden said grinning sheepishly. "Hey at least you didn't have to go in there with your mom" Syrus said before everyone burst out laughing. "I don't even want to know" Jamie muttered looking out the window.

"Hey look there's DA" Alexis suddenly said making everyone stick their face while Jaden chuckled and just closed his eyes and began to have purple aura come out of his eyes. "No far Jay-Jay" Jamie said pouting, using his nickname. "I'm sure you've got some kind of power, just give me some time to unlock it for you" Jaden said while Jamie sighed. "I'm in no rush" Jamie said while everyone looked on at them and smiled sadly.

"Enough of that, we've landed" Alexis said butting into the conversation. "Good, time to kick some ass" Jaden said cracking his fingers. "Then let's go" Bastion said speaking up for the first time. "Nah, wait for everyone to get off, then we'll go" Jaden said making everyone sit back down. "Yeah and then every guy will be waiting at the front of the plane trying to get a date" Alexis said making Jaden laugh. "I'm pretty sure everyone is scared of me at this point in time but if you wanna be safe, here" Jaden said handing her a giant sombrero from his bag

"Why the hell do you have a giant sombrero in your bag" Alexis asked him while everyone started to snicker. "Who knows when you get to go to a Mexican Restaurant" Jaden said making everyone laugh. "Alright but I'm not wearing the hat" Alexis said throwing the hat back at Jaden. "Okay, I'll just change my eye color then" Jaden said flashing his eyes gold while everyone slightly recoiled. "Must you do that" Syrus asked Jaden who shrugged.

"You'll get used to it someday" Jaden stated before they started walking off the plane which in fact was covered in guys looking for Alexis. "And watch this" Jaden said to the group as a guy that looked to be in Obelisk Blue in fact started approaching him. Well until Jaden changed the color of his eyes and scared him off. "See, nothing is going to happen Lex" Jaden said but was soon proved wrong when one guy oblivious to the glare approached the group.

"Hey there, how's it going the names Bob" the guy named Bob said to Alexis while Jaden started to get pissed off. "Ask for her number and I'll snap your arm" Jaden said darkly. "Yeah and you're the Supreme King" Bob said while everyone looked devious. "I am" Jaden said making his eyes flash gold. "Okay fine then what about her" Bob asked not believing him pointing at Jamie. "You touch her and you will die a slow and painful death" Jaden said darkly making everyone shudder.

"Fine later" Bob said walking off casually. "You do know I can handle myself" Jamie said poking his cheek. "Yeah but I figured a warning would be better than a kick to the nuts" Jaden said making Jamie giggle. "I'll give you that but next time I'll deal with them myself" Jamie said while Jaden sighed. "Fine but let's get to orientation" Jaden said as they started walking towards the main building.

They went to the orientation in the main building. Afterwards, they got settled into their clothes, which turns out Jaden and Syrus were in Slifer Red, Bastion in Ra Yellow and Alexis and Jamie in Obelisk because they were girls. The five of them were exploring the Academy and were currently in the Obelisk stadium. "Hey, it's the guy that beat Crowler" said an unfamiliar voice behind the five. "And who might you be" Jaden asked darkly, golden eyes. "Chazz Princeton, and I bet your win was all luck" Chazz said further pissing him off before looking at Jamie.

"Well hello there beautiful, would you fancy going on a date" Chazz said walking up to Alexis before looking at Jamie. "Or her, there both so beautiful" Chazz said with hearts in his eyes "Get your hands off her" Jaden somewhat yelled. "Okay then, how about I duel you and if I win, I take her for a date" Chazz said snobbishly while Jaden snorted. "My sister is no prize" Jaden said as his eyes shone gold. "Jay, kick his ass" Jamie said cryptically telling him to duel. "Fine, I've wanted to try out my new cards out anyway" Jaden said smirking while Jamie paled.

"Uh Jaden, you're going to send this place sky high" Jamie said slowly while Jaden shrugged. "I'll contain it" Jaden said while Chazz started laughing. "You, blow the stadium sky high" Chazz said rolling on the floor laughing. "Get your ass up and let's duel" Jaden said sliding on his duel disk and walking over to the other side of the stadium. "Okay, let's duel" Chazz said.

"GET YOUR GAME ON" Jaden roared pissed off at Chazz. "Wannabe's first" Jaden said while Chazz scowled and drew a card. "I summon Reborn Zombie place two cards facedown and end my turn" Chazz said while Jaden looked slightly pleased. "Well then, try this on for size" Jaden said drawing a card. "I'll play Polymerization to summon Elemental Hero Mariner" Jaden said as Avian and Bubbleman fused together to form Mariner. "Then I'll Summon Debris Dragon and play Double Summon to also summon Dark Resonator" Jaden said as he played the 3 cards.

"Wait what the hell are those monsters" Chazz asked confused. "There about to become your worst nightmare because I play Change of Heart to take control of your Reborn Zombie and then I'll tune it with Debris Dragon" Jaden said while everyone but Jamie looked confused. "What, I'm good friends with Pegasus and this isn't going to be released for a few more years so I might as well show off a bit" Jaden said while the 2 monsters tuned.

"Now welcome to the field, STARDUST DRAGON" Jaden shouted while a beautiful and majestic dragon appeared on the field while everyone jaw dropped. "I'm not done yet, I'm tuning my Dark Resonator with Cyber Dragon to Synchro summon BLACK-WINGED DRAGON" Jaden shouted while the Black Dragon appeared on the field and everyone jaw dropped more, if possible. "And then since you have an open field, I'll attack with my two Dragons" Jaden said. "Mummy" Chazz muttered who was in a daze until the two dragons attacked and sent his life points plummeting to zero.

"No, how could I have lost in one turn" Chazz said pounding the floor. "I was trained by the best to be the best" Jaden said walking off with the other 4. "So Jaden, what is this Synchro Summon" Alexis asked sweetly. "Oh it's where a tuner monster like Debris Dragon or Dark Resonator, for example, tune with another monster but the two or more monsters level must equal the same level as the one your Synchro Monster and cannot tune with another tuner monster" Jaden said knowingly while everyone seemed to get it.

"Fair enough but Jaden, I thought you were going to use _them"_ Jamie said cryptically while Jaden shook his head. "No way, emergencies only and I honestly don't see a stuck-up brat an emergency like what is coming" Jaden said frowning and everyone looked at him questioningly. "Anyway I'm off to my dorm" Jaden said as he and Syrus began to walk off. "I best head off as well" Bastion said before jogging towards the yellow dorm. "I guess that leaves us" Jamie said as the two walked to the Girls' Dorm.

"Jaden, wait up my legs are shorted than yours" Syrus cried while Jaden started walking. "What dorm number are you in" Jaden asked Syrus. "122" Syrus said looking at the piece of paper. "Same sweet, we get to share a room and let's not forget late night parties with some chicks" Jaden said to Syrus rained on his parade. "Yeah, except the fact that we can only fit ten people in here" Syrus sighed. "Gimme a minute" Jaden said pulling out his phone and sending a text to someone who replied mere seconds later.

"And that is how you get someone to build a new down" Jaden said sliding his phone into his pocket. "Wait what, you just got us a new dorm rather than upgrading Slifer" Syrus said looking like he was about to pass out. "Yep, and I get to choose some people for this new dorm and your one of them" Jaden said while Syrus hugged his leg and Jaden tried to shake him off. "You're the best Jay" Syrus cried grabbing his leg. "And who else is going to be in the new dorm" Syrus asked calming down now.

"The other 3 so far and I'll add people as need be" Jaden said smiling. "So we'll have a whole dorm to ourselves, what's it called and where will it be" Syrus asked more questions. "It's called Hokarthy Gold and it will be at the base of the volcano and what not" Jaden said grinning like a monkey. "So let me get this straight, we have a dorm to ourselves, called Hokarthy, at the base of a Volcano and that you can choose whoever you want to stay there" Syrus said in awe.

"Hey, I got connections" Jaden said shrugging his shoulder before they decided to enter where they would be staying until the dorm was built. They walked in and Jaden opened the blinds before someone shouting at them to close the blinds. "AHHH IT'S A KOALA" Syrus screamed running around like a headless chicken. "Relax Sy, he's human" Jaden said making Syrus calm down. "Name's Chumley" said the plump boy. "Jaden" "Syrus" said the boys respectively.

"You wouldn't happen to have any grilled cheese, would you" Chumley asked the duo who shook their heads. "Sorry but no" Jaden said making Chumley glumly lie back down onto his bunk. "But I'm hungry" Chumley cried as he slid under the covers. "Then let's go eat" Syrus said pointing at the cafeteria and Jaden nodded. "Okay" Chumley said giving in to his hunger as the trio walked down to the cafeteria. As the three walked down to the Cafeteria, they met up with Bastion.

Once they entered the cafeteria, they saw a free window table and took it and then Jaden got roped into getting their food while the two stayed and the table conversing. 5 minutes later, Jaden came back a platter of fried shrimp and a platter of Grilled Cheese. "Guess who" someone said from behind as his eyes were covered by a pair of hands. "Soft hands and since Jamie doesn't do this and judging by the voice, I'm gonna say hey Lexi" Jaden said removing the hands feeling a jolt when they touched as Alexis took a seat next to Jaden and Jamie next to Alexis.

"So I'm guessing you've still got your huge appetite from when we were kids" Alexis said to Jaden who nodded. "Well I bet I could out eat you, you're so skinny" Chumley said looking at his body. ""No, well-toned" Jaden said showing off his rock hard six-pack making everyone but Jamie's jaw drop. "We should go to the beach" Alexis said quickly and slightly red. "I'm down for that, you guys. "Jaden said while everyone else nodded and they all headed off to meet at the beach in 15 minutes.

The first to arrive was surprisingly, the three boys first and with Jaden topless, he was mobbed by countless girls while Chumley and Syrus struggled to get them off while Jaden's eyes flashed gold hoping to rid them but only attracted them more. "HELP" Jaden screamed hoping for someone to help him. "Girls get off him" Alexis shouted making all the girls freeze before slowing turning around then seeing Alexis. Once they caught a glimpse of her, they all ran off.

"Thanks Lexi" Jaden said before slightly jaw dropping at the sight of Alexis in a bikini. "Let's go" Jaden said running to the water. "He hasn't changed" Alexis smiled before following him. "If only you knew" Jamie whispered to herself before joining everyone in the water. "WAIT" Jaden screamed as everyone froze. "What" everyone asked him. "We've gotta jump off there" Jaden said pointing at the cliff behind the Slifer Dorm.

"I'm game" Jamie said excitedly. "Me too" Bastion said while the other three looked uncertain. "I dunno Jay, it's pretty high" Syrus said shaking while Jaden sighed. "Well at least come up and watch us jump" Jaden said smirking. "Alright" Syrus sighed as everyone walked out of the water and to the cliff. "See have a look, it's not that far" Jaden said while Syrus and Chumley walked to the edge. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" The two screamed as they were pushed off the cliff and landed safely in the water below.

"See I saw that coming" Alexis said before looking at Jaden who and a devious look in his eyes while Alexis slowly backed up. "I'm gonna go… clean my ears" Alexis said trying to run away before she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her as she soon found herself at the edge of the cliff where she looked down and gulped. "Good luck with that" Jaden said before jumping down with Alexis who was screaming her lungs out until they landed in the water 5 seconds later.

"Jaden, I'm gonna kill you" Alexis said swimming after Jaden who stayed away just enough not to get caught. "Wait, how am I alive" Alexis asked herself before looking at Jaden who beamed at her. "See, you're fine and it was fun wasn't it" Jaden said while Alexis nodded slightly blushing. "Hey look" Bastion pointed out while everyone looked confused. "Oh, see how the water gets sucked down like that" Bastion said pointing where the current was going under the island while everyone nodded.

"Well that means there's an underwater cave with an air point" Bastion said while Jaden smiled. "I'll be right back" Jaden said and before anyone could protest, he was off. "That boy never learns, does he" Jamie muttered under her breath. After about 5 minutes the group got worried albeit Jamie knew he had powers and what not. "Guys, calm down he's been gone for 5 minutes" Jamie said while Syrus tugged his hair. "Yeah and he could've drowned in that time" Syrus shrieked while Jamie smiled.

"Speak of the devil" Jamie said while Jaden popped up mere seconds late making everyone scream. "Don't scare us like that" Chumley said breathing deeply. "And Bastion is right, there is a cave down there so let's go" Jaden said diving under while everyone else sighed and started to swim under the water and followed Jaden who led them through a hole in the rock face which surfaced up into a Cave which would be big enough to fit one Large house or 2 to 3 small houses.

"This place is so licous" Chumley said in awe. "And that's why I took so long" Jaden said chuckling before pointing something out. "There's a pathway, come on" Jaden said pointing at the stair-like rocks that led through a relatively small hole in the wall. "Um, I won't fit" Chumley pointed out bluntly. "Okay, I'll go on my own then" Jaden said already halfway through the crack in the wall. "But what if something happens" Syrus asked worriedly.

"And then I'll do this" Jaden said as an unknown monster appeared next to Jaden convincing everyone to leave. Jaden kept going through the hole in the wall until he entered a room that was covered in pitch black stone. _"Jaden, stay on your guard, I sense an unruly presence" _Yubel said to Jaden telepathically. "Ah, The Supreme King of Darkness has finally arrived" said a hooded figure behind Jaden said. "What do you want" Jaden said with a deep tone and gold eyes.

"Fear not my King, I've merely come to warn you of an oncoming threat, the Shadow Riders while to take what is truly yours and yours alone and to which I must give you this" the Hooded figure said handing over a card. Evil Hero Midnight. "Thank you for your gift" Jaden said while the hooded figure chuckled. "You're Welcome" the hooded figure said before disappearing. "That was weird" Jaden muttered to himself before the rocks parted revealing a set of stairs that led to an exit.

"Even weirder" Jaden said walking out of the stony room into what appeared to be a basement. He then proceeded to walk out of the basement what appeared a dorm but it was absolutely empty and looked like it had been uninhabited for years. He walked around until he found an exit and met everyone at the dorm. "So, did anything interesting happen" Jaden was asked by everyone. "Uhhh, nah nothing too interesting" Jaden said smiling. "So something happened" Bastion stated.

"No, just rooms and passages" Jaden said while everyone shrugged. "Well what should we do now" Chumley asked everyone. "We could- NO" Jaden began before Jamie interrupted. "Guy, it's getting late" Bastion said pointing out that it was dark. "Good point, I'm going to sleep" Jaden said walking to the bed and collapsing on it. "Night" he muttered into his pillow before he started snoring. "We've got classes tomorrow, I'm following his lead" Bastion said pointing at Bastion before walking to his dorm and everyone followed soon after with the two girls going to the Obelisk Girls Dorm and the Slifer's got in their bed and slid under the covers before letting sleep take them.

…

"Syrus, run faster" Jaden yelled running to his first class of the day with Syrus in tow. "I'm running, I'm running" Syrus yelled chasing after Jaden as the two sped towards the classroom. "Quick Sy, we're almost there" Jaden said as the duo neared the door and managed to get inside it as the bell rang. "Well what do we have here, two late Slifer Slackers" Crowler said smirking. "Uh no, we're not late since we got in the classroom before the bell rang" Jaden said while Crowler fumed angrily.

"Fine, take a seat so we can begin the lesson" Crowler said in a huff while the two took seats at the front of the class and before long Jaden fell asleep with his head on the desk. "Jaden, Jaden wake up" someone next to him said shaking him and he groggily opened his eyes to see Syrus shaking him with Alexis and Jamie in behind the Bluenette. "I hear ya, I'm awake" Jaden said taking his head off the desk and stood up and stretched.

"Well I'm off, I got shit to do" Jaden said walking out of the room leaving everyone confused. "What going on" Syrus asked to himself more than anyone. "Who knows, I've known him my whole life and I still don't understand him" Jamie said shaking her head.

…

"Pick up, pick up" Jaden said to himself with his phone to his ear. "Yes, hey how are you" Jaden said into the phone.

"Yeah, that's good and something weird happened to me"

"No not that" Jaden shouted embarrassed.

"Well some I walked into a stone covered room and I saw someone that kept referring to me as Supreme King and he talked like he knew me"

"Yeah, I know weird and he also warned me about something called the Shadow Riders and gave me a card called Evil Hero Midnight, I've never even heard of it" Jaden said into the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be careful and I'll call more often, later" Jaden said hanging up the phone and decided to head back to his friends so he walked back towards the room to see everyone walking off. "What happened, we woke you and you walked out on us" Alexis said with her arms crossed. "I had a phone call to make" Jaden said as they started to head towards there next class with Professor Banner and began talking about Alchemy, which somewhat interested Jaden since it was an old study. **(Guess if you can see where this is going)**

"Well, that was interesting" Jamie said looking at Jaden. "What do you mean" Alexis asked her. "The fact that he hasn't fallen asleep in class and the fact that he's actually participating in this" Jamie replied frowning as they walked out of class only to see Jaden and Syrus walking towards them. "So what class do we have now" Jaden asked the three. "We have Sport" Jamie sighed as they made their way to the gym which turned out massive.

"Okay everyone my name is Ms. Fontaine, this is your first class, change rooms are on the right for boys and left for girls" Ms. Fontaine said pointing at the change rooms respectively while everyone moved to get changed. Once everyone was ready she began to get everyone to warm up so they jogged around the gym for a few minutes until they were stopped. "Alright now….

They continued on with the sport lesson with Jaden exceling past everyone without challenge with the only person close to him was Jamie. "Hey Ms. Fontaine, this is two easy, gimme something harder" Jaden said not even panting. "Okay then, reckon you can climb that" Ms. Fontaine said pointing at the climbing rope hanging from the ceiling while Jaden smiled. "To easy" Jaden said as he took off his shirt, much to the girls pleasure as he began to climb the rope in which he easily reached the top with no trouble and slid back down.

"Like I said, to easy" Jaden said to the teacher with a smirk. "Okay, I got nothing to teach you so push yourself as hard as you can and I don't care how many people you show up, just work hard" The sport teacher told him and he nodded as they continued with the sport's lesson but much to his annoyance, every girl was trying to talk to him but if they tried, he would just run off.

After class he met up with his friends who just looked amused. "Don't say anything, I know it was highly stupid of me to take my top off" Jaden said to them as they walked away from the gym. "Let's go" Alexis said as they all walked away from the gym while Jaden kept getting lustful looks from girls in the hallway. "This year is gonna suck" Jaden muttered while Jamie smiled. "Maybe you should've thought of that before you half stripped in Gym but I'm sure Alexis ain't complaining" Jamie said before Alexis shot her a death glare even though it was pretty hard to take her serious with rosy red cheeks.

"Well let's head to class before I go all Supreme King on them" Jaden said as he began to walk faster while more and more girls began to look at him and when he reached the classroom, which might I add was chock a block full of girls, he walked towards his seat as he and Syrus took a seat and Professor Stein began to teach them history, which bored Jaden and sent him to sleep thanks to the Professor's monotonous voice.

"Jaden, Syrus wake up" Alexis said shaking them from their slumber. "Wha- What happened" Syrus asked rubbing his eyes. "The Professor's monotonous voice hypnotically put us to sleep" Jaden said standing up stretching. "In English Einstein" Alexis said crossing her arms. "His boring voice put us to sleep" Jaden said as he began to walk out of the class room with the other three. "So in other words, we'll be losing marks in history" Syrus said sighing.

"Don't worry, as long as you pass dueling, you'll be fine" Alexis said while Jaden smiled. "Yeah, with Crowler as a teacher I highly doubt that" Jaden said sarcastically. "Um, I doubt he's got much to say about that, you bet him in a single turn" Syrus said while Jaden chuckled. "And I wasn't even trying" Jaden chuckled. "Man, Kaiba needs better teacher's maybe" Jaden began before he was cut off with a red Crowler. "What was that you were saying about new teachers" Crowler shrieked at him.

"Just that you need to be replaced" Jaden said smiling. "THAT IS IT, I'm going to tell Chancellor Sheppard about this" Crowler said storming off in a huff. "Um Jaden, you do know you could lose your place at DA if you talk to a teacher like that" Alexis pointed out. "Paragraph 14 Section 8 of the Rule Book clearly states that before I get kicked out that I must duel someone to determine the outcome of my place at Duel Academy" Jaden quoted from the book.

"You had this somewhat planned out, didn't you" Jamie muttered while Jaden just smiled. "Of course, I need to demonstrate my power sooner or later so why not sooner" Jaden said darkly. "Uh, no you don't" Jamie replied back. "Yeah I do" Jaden said while Syrus looked at Alexis and whispered, "This might take a while" and Alexis looked at the two then nodded.

…..

**I didn't want to end it here but I wanted to save the duel for the next chapter because it's been a while since I updated but this is secondary to Pokémon's Lost Champion. **


End file.
